cormyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
__FORCETOC__ Welcome to Cormyr! It's great to have you here! Whether you're here for the roleplay, the encounters, or the GM experience (or all three), Cormyr relies on each member of our community to support our open-play Pathfinder concept. Below is a list of the steps you should take in order to get started within Cormyr and learn a bit more about what to expect. Hopefully, following these steps should take you from a blank slate to being able to run your character around Suzail. As you go through the process, you'll find areas where the same information may be presented to you multiple times. If you keep seeing something come up during the process, it probably means you should pay attention to it. Join the Roll20 game Verify you can access your character sheet. If not, it's YOUR responsibility to whisper or PM a GM! Unfortunately, Roll20 doesn't automatically add players to the game when we send an invite. You have to accept it. That means that we can't create a character and assign it to you until you accept the invite. If the times don't work out, we may be offline by the time you accept! There are two ways we can combat this. One is that I and some of the other GMs will regularly go through and create/assign character sheets to people if we notice they don't have therm. However, it's much easier if you let us know if you don't have one yet. If there's a GM in the Roll20 room, whisper them. Otherwise, send a PM to myself or any GM and we'll make you a sheet. You must have a sheet to edit in game before continuing. Familiarize Yourself with Cormyr Scan through the post, and make sure you understand how to access the Forgotten Realms wiki. Volo's Guide to Cormyr is another great resource book that you may be able to find online if you look for it. Understanding our campaign setting, at least at a high level, is critical here, since we use Suzail and Cormyr as a static background to everything we do. Not understanding how things work in the Kingdom of Cormyr will hamper your ability to roleplay. Create Your Character This post will guide you through the character creation process. It will also detail what books are legal for play, and point you multiple times towards our ban list. You don't need to fully read the ban list, but you should at least CTRL+F through it to find any sections pertaining to your class, archetypes, race, etc. There are banned races and archetypes, so you do need to check. Any violation of the ban list will result in the need to remake that portion of your character. Join the Game and Roleplay / GM Approval At this point, you should be all set to get into the game and roleplay! Set your character name, Interact with the other players and have a good time. At some point before you are taken on your first encounter by a GM you will need to be approved. It's a quick 1-or-2 minute process that serves as the first chance for us to identify if you accidentally missed some rules or bans, etc. The GM will mark your character as approved in GM notes once finished. Feel free to volunteer for encounters even if you're not approved -- Just let your GM know and they'll take care of it quickly.